Borders of love
by Pinkypink0803
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfillia and her trusty knight Natsu Dragneel Explore the outside world of the Heartfillia Castle and end up bumping into a young woman, Yukino, a peasant of Heartfillia kingdom Lucy befriends her and invites her to the Heartfillia Castle But when an unknown prince (sting eucliffe) comes to vist ... What would happen? RoLu and Stingkino (sting and yukino).
1. Proluge

"Why not?" A pinkhaired man with adorened armor asked in a whispering tone

"Really!?" A blonde girl responded. As her warm brown chocolate eyes widened .She wore a pink gown With a white ribbon wrapped lightly on it and her hair in a bun

"You should atleast have the chance to explore your soon to be kingdom Lucy, but lets not tell erza and the other knights kay?" The pinkhaired man awnsered while giving Lucy his signature grin

"Natsu oh thank you ,thank you, thank you, thank you!


	2. Escaping

As Lucy and her trusty knight Natsu Sneaked out of the Heartfillia Castle

making sure no one sees them they made it out (alive) but they maneged to bump into another knight (Becuase of Natsus stupitity) luckily it wasnt Erza or grey, maybe even the princess overly protective step brother, Laxus.

"Hello princess Lucy and Sir Nastu, what are you doing out of your room princess?"asked the knight.

"I was bored so decided to go to the garden" Lied Lucy in a bored tone

"Yeah!" Cheered Natsu.

"Alright then farewell Princess and Sir Natsu." Bowed the knight in respect and left to the east hall.

"That was easy but lets be more carefull kay Luce?" Natsu added as the knight left.

"Tell that to yourself you were the one who ran and bumped into him" Reminded Lucy as they walked to the north hall, were the exit led to.

They quietly opened the huge two doors. And walked out of the Heartfillia Castle.

"WOW! Its been long since i had been outside!" Lucy exclaimed with a cheery smile

"its great isnt it!" Natsu asked with a grin as he opened 'the gate to the wonderful outside world of the Heartfillia Castle' or so Lucy called it

"yep!"Awnsered Lucy as she skipping to the gate

authors note: sorry if its short.


	3. Saving?

**hi...im sorry for not updating soon.I HAVE MY REASONS THOUGH! My laptop broke and I had to do a school project.. BTW sorry for any of my mistakes! also im using my schools computer! yay? now back to the story!**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Hiro Mashima-Senpai does! **

* * *

><p>Timeskip<strong> *in a village <strong>

no one's pov'

"YAWN..hey Natsu,why do we have to wear capes?"asked Lucy,as she and her knight walked through a crowded street.

"To hide our identity of course! we dont want to be kidnapped do we?" Whispered leaned back, raising his hands and resting them in the back of his head. His legs looked as if he were marching

"Oh...but wont you be able to save me and you?"Asked Lucy.

A light blush appeared in her cheeks as she looked away.

"HMMMMMM...maybe? I mean Happy always tells me that your really heavy,and if I need to carry you I might get a arm sore." and with that Natsu earned a 'Lucy kick' in his stomach

"OW! what was that for!?'' Whined Natsu as he put his hands on his head nursing his injuries.

"Im not fat! damn that stupid cat" huffed Lucy as she walked away-or shall i say stomped away?- deeper into the village

**Lucy pov**

_gaahh! I cant belive Natsu called me fat! He's got some nerve! I thought. _I looked around the beautiful houses of my fellow villagers. I would say 'hi' to them but Natsu said that I have to keep my identidy a secret. I suddendly heard a scream coming from an ally around one block away from me. So as I heard the scream I just did what any kind of person should do...I ran towards to were the scream was heard and literaly bumped into a pretty young woman who seemed to be my age and had white hair.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT!" I quickly stood up and apoligized to her as i got up from the ground and started running again towards the scream._ gawd I hope whoever is the one who screamed is alright! _I mentaly yelled in my head.

I soon arrived at the ally and saw a cute little 'frog' that was pink from the back and green from the front, The frog was..wait waving his tail...and it was stuck under a mountain of boxes..._SINCE WHEN DID FROGS HAVE TAILS!? Had I been stuck inside my castle for so long frogs grew tails? Wait what year is it? GAHH Lucy get to the problem quit asking questions! _I slapped myself...mentally. But when I got closer to the creature that I found had not just been a frog.

But a cat that was wearing a cat costume.

Is that wierd enough?

Cuz the cat looked like an annoying cat I had meet that accused me of being fat.

"Weird Lady-san can you please help Fro out?" The cat spoke.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" I Screeched

"Well its not much of a suprise cuz I know an annoying cat that can talk and is blue...well what else is there that doesn't surprise me?" I mumbled as I crouched down near the cat and helped him out of there **(a/n: sorry i dont know frosch's gender!).**

As I finished helping the 'exeed' from what I was told. I grabbed him and told him what his name was

"so...um...whats your name?"I asked politely

"Fro name is FRO!" The little exeed exclaimed.

"ah..so Fro do you know were you live? Do you have at least a guardian with you or..um around here?" I asked all of the sudden. What? I was worried!

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO! Hope you guys liked and please review! <strong>


End file.
